Tokyo Lights Fade Away
by Kiiroame
Summary: Setelah sepuluh tahun, Sasuke menyerah. Sampai dia bertemu Naruto malam itu. Teringat masa lalu yang serasa masih segar kesekian kalinya, akankah Sasuke merubah keputusannya? Song inspired fic : Tokyo Lights Fade Away Oneshoot! Sasuke x Naruto Happy Reading!


Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Lehernya diputar, menengok ke arah rak-rak buku yang dijejali pengunjung toko. Mata hitamnya memanas seketika, tidak tahu kenapa. Tungkai-tungkai panjang itu melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, menabrak beberapa orang di pelariannya.

Nafasnya mulai memburu. Bukan karena lari, bukan. Tetapi karena jantungnya sedang bertingkah. Sasuke menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sesuatu. Mencari setitik rona kuning tadi, berusaha memandang sepasang iris safir yang entah berada di mana dalam bangunan itu.

Sasuke mengambang antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Yang dilihatnya tadi tidaklah nyata. Itu hanyalah khayalannya saja. Matanya sedang berharap melihat sesuatu dari masa lalu. Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, lelah.

Setelah selama ini, kenapa harapannya belum juga hilang?

Menghela napas, ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungya. Dia memandang tangannya yang kosong. Buku yang dipilihnya tadi mungkin dilempar di sekitar rak. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi, dia sudah kehilangan selera untuk menghabiskan natal dengan membaca buku untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja dan langsung melanjutkan rencananya.

"Sasuke?"

Mata Sasuke membelalak, jantungnya berhenti.

 **Tokyo Lights Fade Away**

 **Terinspirasi oleh lagu Adhitia Sofyan dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

Aroma kopi menyeruak.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pelukis, di umurnya yang hampir 30 tahun dia sudah bebas finansial. Melukis hanyalah pemuas hobinya, kegiatan yang membuatnya begadang berhari-hari. Kopi sudah menjadi pelengkap malam, seperti seorang rekan kerja abadinya. Tapi kali ini, aroma dari cairan hitam berkafein itu membuatnya pening.

Jari putihnya menyentuh ujung gelas keramik. Kepalanya tertunduk, tapi matanya melihat lurus ke depan. Ke arah sang pemilik titik kuning yang merebak di surainya. Pria yang duduk di depan Sasuke itu memandang kaca tebal transparan di sebelahnya, mata birunya menatap orang lalu lalang di depan kafe.

Sedangkan Sasuke, mencermati makhluk yang paling ia rindukan itu. Sasuke masih tidak percaya, kalau penglihatannya di toko buku tadi adalah kenyataan. Rambutnya yang pirang dipotong pendek, tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dari Sasuke. Bahu pria itu rileks, menyandar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya yang tertutup oleh mantel berwarna gelap. Pria itu, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Seseorang yang dulunya bagi Sasuke sangatlah berharga, bahkan sampai sekarang. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah sesuatu yang indahnya menyamai timpaan cat di kanvas yang menciptakan corak warna. Naruto adalah sekerjap sinar oranye kekuningan di pelipis Sasuke saat duduk di tangga pinggir sungai pada waktu senja. Dia, adalah kehangatan matahari yang memeluk punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Setiap satu kali Naruto tersenyum, maka Sasuke akan mengingatnya seumur hidup.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke bergumam menyahut, dia tidak sadar sudah terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kau terlihat begitu berbeda, tapi tetap sama." Sambung Naruto dengan suara yang ceria. Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, seolah dia sedang dihubungkan pada sesuatu yang membahagiakan di masa lampau. "Bagaimana berbeda?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berdeham, sikunya ditumpukan di meja. "Rambutmu yang sekarang lebih panjang, kulitmu lebih pucat dan um, entahlah sangat berbeda." Sasuke mendengarkan Naruto dengan seksama. Jantungnya berdebar saat Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Tapi, Sasuke, aku tidak merasa kau berubah."

"Aku memang tidak pernah berubah, Naru." Sahut Sasuke dengan alis menaik. "Bukankah kau yang berubah banyak? Kau terlihat jauh lebih dewasa."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto merengut, "Maksudmu dulu aku sangat kekanak-kanakan?!"

"Memang itu yang kumaksud. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menggambarkan betapa kekanakannya kau dulu." jawab Sasuke santai lalu menyesap sedikit kopinya. Terasa sangat pahit, tapi sangat nikmat.

Naruto tertawa kecil, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar ejekan akrab dari Sasuke. "Sasuke saa," matanya mengarah ke cangkirnya. Lalu melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum khawatir. "Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau sangat kurus. Bahkan otot-ototmu yang dulu sangat kau banggakan padaku itu sudah tidak ada lagi."

Ah, Sasuke sangat senang mendengar sarat kekhawatiran dalam suara itu.

Sasuke mengingat kembali jauh melewati sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ke saat di mana dia dan Naruto saling mencintai tanpa peduli apapun. Apa-apa selalu bersama. Waktu masa sekolah menengah dulu, mereka sudah tidak dapat dipisahkan. Naruto itu seperti jantung Sasuke. Sasuke akan melakukan apapun agar Naruto bisa tersenyum. Lalu Naruto juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia benar-benar rindu masa yang dulu, di mana mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Bermain basket bersama selama jam istirahat, meskipun Naruto akan selalu merengek kepadanya untuk mengalah. Saling menatap lalu bertukar pesan dengan perantara sebuah kertas yang dirobek dengan tidak sempurna hanya untuk saling mengejek. Lalu pulang bersama saat sore, setelah mereka menyelesaikan aktivitas klub. Sasuke akan menemani Naruto bolos ketika orang itu merasa bosan di kelas, lalu mengusap rambut pirang Naruto saat tidur siang.

Sangat sederhana, tapi masa itu, dunia serasa tidak penting lagi. Dia sudah akan merasa sangat senang jika dapat melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan hangat.

"Entahlah, aku merasa makan dengan sangat baik." Sasuke tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto. "Hanya saja, mungkin aku terlalu sering begadang. Kau tau, aku bahkan tidak dapat menutup mataku dengan tenang kalau mendapat inspirasi."

"Hee, mungkin kau tidak akan sulit tidur jika tidak meminum kopi terus-terusan. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu tau!" Omelan Naruto membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil yang disambut dengan senyuman maklum Naruto. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang kan adalah seorang pelukis jenius. Aku rasa, hubunganmu dengan kopi semakin erat saja. Tapi kau harus tetap tidur, kau tau?"

"Iya, aku tau." Sahut Sasuke seadanya.

"Tapi nee, Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengambil jurusan seni rupa ketika pindah dulu. Maksudku, dulu ambisimu untuk jadi dokter kan sangat besar. Tiba-tiba pindah dari Jepang itu, sangat mengejutkanku."

Sasuke meneliti wajah Naruto saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Naruto terlihat sedih. Begitu juga dirinya.

Ingatannya melayang pada tahun kedua saat kuliah, di mana Naruto memutuskannya. Putih. Naruto memakai kemeja putih siang itu. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat Sasuke lupakan saat hal itu terjadi. Sasuke langsung pergi berlari dari Fakultas Kedokteran ke Fakultas Pemerintahan tempat di mana Naruto belajar karena pemuda itu mengatakan ingin bertemu. Paginya, Sasuke hanya sarapan roti. Dia berlarian sambil menyapa teman-temannya.

Sasuke masih ingat betapa birunya langit hari itu, sangat cerah dengan awan putih bersih berarakan. Naruto mengajaknya makan siang, mereka makan ramen kesukaan Naruto. Semuanya terasa seperti biasanya, sangat berkilauan dan penuh kesenangan. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyangka kalau tiga puluh menit kemudian Naruto akan mengatakan kalau dia ingin putus.

Sasuke tidak menanyakan alasannya. Dia hanya memeluk Naruto erat dengan diam. Langit di atas mereka masih sama, tapi Sasuke merasa semuanya terlihat mendung. Sasuke yang sekarang pun tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba berubah saat itu. Dia tidak pernah menerka siapakah yang salah dan siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sasuke tidak pernah menolak keinginan Naruto, bahkan keinginan yang satu itu. Bahkan setelah tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati bersama, semua waktu yang berlalu, di mana Sasuke merasa bahwa dunia ada di sisinya, kesombongan Sasuke yang tiada tara karena dia selalu berpikir bahwa dia dan Naruto tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Sasuke tidak tau apakah semua waktunya itu terbuang sia-sia, atau hanyalah fase. Tapi yang pasti, setelah itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menjadi orang yang sama lagi. Dia hidup di dunia di mana semuanya hanyalah hitam dan putih.

Hampir seminggu setelahnya, Sasuke pindah dari Jepang. Meninggalkan jurusan kedokteran yang merupakan mimpinya dari dulu. Karena dia tahu, kalau dia tidak akan bertahan, dia tidak mungkin bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya jika dia tidak bersama Naruto. Pergi ke luar negeri hanyalah pelariannya, karena dia tidak yakin bisa berada di satu kota yang sama dengan pemuda itu tanpa bertemu. Padahal kala itu, kehadiran Naruto yang membuatnya bisa melewati hari, membuatnya masih ingin terbangun esoknya lagi.

Itachi, kakaknya lah yang memasukkan Sasuke ke jurusan seni agar dia tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Tidak ada gunanya, memang, siapa yang bilang bahwa waktu akan menyembuhkan luka?

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke begitu terpuruk. Dia bisa lulus karena dia adalah seorang jenius, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orang. Sasuke merasa, menjadi penggiat seni membantunya sedikit.

Makan hanya ketika sangat lapar, kopi. Tidak tidur berhari-hari, kopi. Duduk di depan kanvas tanpa mandi, kopi. Mandi tidak diperlukan, dia hanya akan mengingat Naruto. Tidur tidak diperlukan, dia hanya akan memimpikan sosok Naruto. Kemana pun dia pergi, apapun membuatnya bernostalgia akan Naruto. Sasuke selalu mencari sosoknya di segala tempat meskipun dia tahu kalau khayalan hanyalah khayalan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lemah, "Aku rasa seni adalah bidangku. Itachi menyarankan untuk kuliah di luar, karena menurutnya prospek kerjanya cukup meyakinkan."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau akan cocok di bidang apapun." Ucap Naruto lalu meminum coklat hangatnya. Sorot matanya menyendu, seakan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahan. "Sasuke... kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Kau juga tidak pernah menjawab pesan ataupun teleponku. Kak Itachi juga menolak saat aku bilang ingin mengunjungimu dengan alasan kau tidak ingin diganggu. Aku benar-benar khawatir." Sepasang safirnya terlihat mengkilat.

"Ah, benarkah? Ponselku tertinggal di Jepang dan aku rasa lebih mudah untuk membeli yang baru daripada mengambilnya." Bohong. Sasuke frustasi setiap kali melihat Naruto menghubunginya. Dia benar-benar gila karena menahan diri untuk mengangkat telepon itu lalu berteriak betapa ia mencintai pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menginginkan putus, pasti ada alasannya dan Sasuke yakin dia tidak akan mengerti apapun itu dalam kondisi di mana dia sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto. Jika Naruto menginginkannya, maka akan ia lakukan, dia tidak ingin Naruto menahan diri hanya karena rasa kasihan. Terlalu pengertian? Bukan. Dia hanya merasa kalau dia tidak berdaya jika berurusan dengan Naruto.

"Begitu kah?" Naruto tertunduk, tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, tapi juga segan bertanya lebih jauh. "Semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang, melihatmu aku jadi terkenang masa lalu." Dia tersenyum pilu, sampai-sampai Sasuke merasakan ngilu di ulu hati melihatnya.

Sasuke tahu, semuanya begitu indah di masa lalu. Mengingat itu, rasanya sangat aneh bagaimana mereka bisa berpisah dengan begitu mudahnya. Sasuke patah hati hingga sekarang. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana perasaan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tahu, hubungan mereka dulu adalah hal yang nyata.

"Aku... juga." Lirih Sasuke. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku..."

Sasuke tidak memahami dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia memiliki keinginan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukan Naruto? Tidak bisa, tidak boleh, Naruto akan merasa kasihan padanya. Naruto mungkin akan merasa terluka.

Mata Sasuke terarah pada tangan kiri Naruto. "Maaf aku tidak datang ke pernikahanmu, Naru."

Naruto tersentak, tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan mengungkit hal itu. Cincin perak di jari manisnya terasa tidak nyaman. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa, aku dengar kau habis menyelesaikan pameran. Kak Itachi juga menyampaikan salam darimu. Terimakasih, Sasuke."

Hati Sasuke terasa sakit melihat Naruto memaksakan senyuman. Ingatan Sasuke masih segar mengenai kabar bahwa Naruto akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang dijodohkan dengannya dua bulan yang lalu. Yang dikatakan Naruto benar, dia habis menyelesaikan tour pameran di Tokyo, tapi semua orang mengira kalau dia sedang berada di Wina. Itachi yang memberitahunya, sambil menjulurkan sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Dirinya hancur sekali lagi. Dia tidak datang, dan hanya menyampaikan salam melalui Itachi. Rasanya, hidupnya sudah tidak berguna lagi. Dia juga tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya untuk menghentikan pernikahan itu. Jika Naruto melakukannya, berarti dia menginginkannya.

Malamnya, Itachi menemukan Sasuke sedang meregang nyawa.

Sasuke meraba bekas luka di tangan kirinya yang tertutup jam tangan kuno miliknya. Seandainya saja Itachi tidak menyelamatkan nyawanya saat itu, mungkin ia tidak dapat melihat Naruto saat ini.

"Gadis yang tidak beruntung itu, bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada bercanda. Mencoba membuat Naruto merasa santai. Dia yang paling ahli mengenai ini. Terbukti dari ekspresi Naruto yang berubah menjadi marah menahan tawa.

"Sasuke jahat sekali." Naruto tertawa renyah. "Dia adalah gadis yang baik, keibuan dan sangat pengertian."

"Kasihan dia, harus mengatasi orang yang menyusahkan sepertimu." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum lebar, dia sedikit bersyukur kalau istri dari pria yang dicintainya ini adalah orang yang baik.

Naruto bersungut-sungut. "Kau benar, aku berusaha keras supaya tidak menyusahkannya. Aku tidak ingin dia kerepotan karenaku. Bagaimana ya, mungkin karena kami dijodohkan jadi hubungan kami, hm, entahlah, tidak santai? Aku selalu menahan diri ketika berbicara dengannya. Aku rasa hanya hanya masalah waktu untuk kami agar bisa akrab."

Sasuke melihat Naruto bercerita panjang lebar, namun dia tidak menemukan binar bahagia di mata Naruto. Apakah Naruto tidak senang bersama perempuan itu? Ataukah itu hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat Sasuke karena dia berharap Naruto tidak bahagia dengan istrinya?

Sasuke meneguk ludah, "Kau seharusnya tidak menahan dirimu, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang kau inginkan jika kau menyembunyikan isi hatimu, kau tahu?" Sasuke merasa tertohok oleh ucapannya sendiri. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir dia sudah menyembunyikan isi hatinya sendiri pada Naruto. Menelan semua kalimat cinta yang kini hanya membuat Sasuke semakin sakit.

Ponsel Naruto berdering, Naruto dengan lambat mengambilnya dari dalam saku mantel. Wajahnya terlihat bercahaya terkena sinar ponsel di antara remangnya lampu kafe. "Ah, maaf, aku harus membalas pesan ini dulu." Ucapnya santai lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Mungkin itu istrinya.

Ah, Sasuke mencintainya. Dia ingin menjaga percakapan ini lebih lama. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak melihat sosok Naruto yang seindah ini dengan begitu dekat. Sangat dekat, meskipun tidak tergapai, tapi Sasuke ingin sepasang mata biru itu menatapnya lebih lama. Senyuman, ingin mengabadikan senyuman itu di otaknya. Tidak ingin berpisah lagi. Tidak ingin waktu berjalan lagi. Tidak ingin dunia berputar lagi.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Naruto harus pergi. Dia sudah tahu ketika tangan itu meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja. "Aku harap kau menetap di Jepang." Dia mengambil mantelnya dari sandaran kursi. "Karena aku harus pergi sekarang, maafkan aku Sasuke."

Sasuke melihat Naruto bersiap untuk pergi. Tangannya bergetar, sangat ingin untuk menahan lengan Naruto agar tetap duduk. Tapi tidak bisa.

Tidak.

Naruto harus pergi.

Bukan.

Naruto telah pergi. Berbalik memunggunginya. Sekali lagi memperlihatkan punggung itu sama seperti siang hari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikannya, sama persis seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Aah, waktunya sudah sangat dekat!

Dia juga harus pergi. Ada sesuatu di rumah yang harus dia selesaikan. Adalah sebuah keajaiban dia dapat melihat Naruto sekali lagi malam ini. Setidaknya dia tidak akan menyesal memutuskan untuk pergi.

Tapi Naruto berbalik, menatapnya ragu, namun mengulurkan sebuah tas kertas.

"Selamat Natal Sasuke." Dia tersenyum hangat. "Maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu menahan diri." Lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kala melihat mataharinya itu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Saat Naruto benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menatap tas kertas berukuran kecil itu.

Dia menilik ke dalamnya. Sebuah buku, novel. Novel kesukaan mereka dulu. Satu-satunya Novel yang mau Naruto baca karena pria itu tidak pernah suka membaca cerita. Novel yang sudah berganti-ganti sampul setiap kali diterbitkan ulang. Novel yang sudah entah berapa kali dibelinya setiap kali merindukan Naruto. Novel yang dipilihnya di toko buku tadi. Novel terakhir yang ingin dibacanya sebelum pergi malam ini.

Tangannya membawa tas kertas itu ke dalam pelukan. Sangat erat, sampai tas kertas itu remuk. Air matanya mulai menitik. Kopinya tadi sedikit tumpah karena disenggol oleh tangannya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Dia menunduk, sambil menggigit bibirnya. Merengkuh tas itu seolah itu Naruto. Orang-orang melihatnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sudah lama sekali ia bisa menangis seperti ini, dia merasa salah. Ponselnya berdering, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa, tapi seseorang memeluknya.

Itachi.

Tas itu terjatuh, dia balas memeluk Itachi erat. Tubuhnya bergetar mengenai jaket basah Itachi, Tokyo sedang hujan malam itu rupanya. "Sasuke, jangan lagi, Sasuke." Lirih Itachi. "Aku menemukan tali menggantung di kamarmu, aku sangat takut Sasuke. Aku, melacak ponselmu dan langsung pergi ke sini. Kau tahu aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu, jadi kumohon..."

Sasuke menggeleng. Itachi melihat adiknya, dia tidak terlihat serapuh saat pertama kali mendengar berita pernikahan Naruto. Sasuke terlihat lebih kuat.

Dengan masih menangis, Sasuke berucap parau, "Aku ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi."

"Aku ingin tinggal, Itachi. Aku ingin mengingat semua rasa sakit, aku ingin terus melihat Naruto. Aku ingin berada di sini sedikit lebih lama."

Sasuke melihat lampu-lampu jalan Tokyo yang seolah meredup diterpa air dari langit. "Aku tidak ingin pergi lagi."

.

.

.

 _ **" But even so, I still love you dearly..."**_


End file.
